DIA MILIKKU
by yang-jelas donk
Summary: TOLONG DIBACA AJA MOGA -MOGA PUAS
1. Chapter 1

_Kamen Rider Ryuuki © Toei Company and Ishimori Production _

DIA MILIKKU by RAYANA

Alternate Reality,all karakter OOC, Contain Boy x Boy scene . penuh humor garing n gaje. Typo harap maklum.

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas menyengat seperti biasanya, maklum saja saat ini musim panas sedang meraja rela dimana-mana. Sama halnya dengan yang tengah dialami oleh karyawan di Ore jurnal ini. 3 orang karyawan tengah berkutat dengan pendingin ruangan alias ac, sejak pagi entah kenapa ac –nya tiba-tiba mati .

"Shinji_kun, kenapa lama sekali keluh seorang pegawai senior disana Raiko momoi.

"Hai, sebentar lagi ,Raiko-san" Jawab Shinji sekenanya karena di sedang sibuk dengan ember yang dia bawa." Shimada –san tolong pegang kursinya dengan benar, kursinya bergoyang ni." Keluh Shinji tapi sepertinya nasib Shinji lagi apes ni. Baru juga diingatkan Shimada malah melepas kursi yang dia pegang saat melihat sang editor tiba. Alhasil Shinjipun kehilangan keseimbangan , untungnya dia langsung bersalto dan mendarat dengan selamat diatas meja sang editor, namun dia tak sepenuhnya beruntung karena ember yang dia bawa malah jatuh menimpanya membuat kepalanya pening dan pingsan seketika.

-000-

"aku pulang" Shinji saaat memasuki Atori, tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang.

"HN" jawaban yang singkat dan padat Shinji sudah hafal dengan dua huruf itu , huruf andalan dari REn akiyama . teman sesame rider , rival bertarung dan juga roommate-nya di Atori.

"Lho, kok sepi" Tanya Shinji setelah meletak'an helm yang dia pakai dimeja.

"Obasan dan Yui sedang berkunjung bkerumah saudara." Jelas Ren sambil mengepel lantai.

"O, Ren kau sudah makan.?" Tanya SHiji untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

" Obasan meninggalkan bahan makanan untuk kau masak." BUkan jawaban yang dia dapat melainkan pemberitaun yang berarti dia memang belum makan.

" Kau mau dimasak'kan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oke"

Shinji berlalu dari situ menuju lantai atas. Ada perasaan lega dihati Ren saat Shinji brlalu dari sana. Entah kenapa berdua dengan Shinji menbuatnya jadi grogi.

_o0_

"Penguntit?"

"IYa, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. "Keluh Raiko pada Shinji dan Shimada.

" Atau jangan-jangan laki-laki yang ditolak Raiko-san diacara perjodihan itu."

"Entahlah Shinji-kun aku juga tak begitu yakin.

" Aku akan melindungi Raiko-san."putus Shinji

"Aku juga sering diuntit oleh orang" Ucap Shimada menyombonngkan diri.

"Ini berbeda Shimada-san , pokoknya aku akan melindungi Raiko-san."

_o0o_

Malam itu sesuai janji yang dia ucapkan pada Raiko ,Shinjipun mengikuti Raiko secara diam-diam. Tak disangka penguntit itu benar-benar muncul tanpa peringatan Shinjupun menerjang penguntit itu. Mereka sempat bergulat sebentar hingga akhirnya mereka berguling-guling diaspal. Yang sialnya Shinji terguling hingga kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik alhasil dia pun pingsan. Sebelum pingsan dia sempat melihat wajah penguntit itu . Dia adalah sekertaris dari Shuichi kitaoka. Goro yura.

O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0ooo0o0

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar" jawab sang empunya rumah segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

" sensai" UJar orang yang berada didepan pintu.

"Goro-chan, kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar ni."Keluh Shuichi karena cacing perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

"Gomen ne , sensai. Permisi " Goro segera masuk kedalam rumah dengan seseorang yang dia bopong.

"Oi,Goro-chan rumahku bukan penampungan orang, siapa yang kau bawa itu."Keluh Shuichi dengan sifat Goro yang satu ini.

" Si merah" jawab Gora singkat. Sambil membaringkan pemuda yang kita tau bernama Shinji kido.

"Shinji-kun" Tanya Shuichi kurang yakin.

"iya, Shinji-kun"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Goro-chan ? Kau bisa dihajar oleh manusia kelelawar itu kalau dia tau naga merahnya kau lukai- seseorang diseberang san tengah bersin-sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Shuichi.

"Aku jug atak tau sensai tiba-tiba dia menyerangku" Goro beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju kotak obat. "Aku terpaksa bertarung dengannya"Goro kembali dengan kotak obat ditangannya.

"Kau punya masalah dengannya hingga dia menyerangmu?'Tanya Shuichi.

"Kurasa tak ada sensai."Perlahan Goro membersihkan luka dikening Shinji.

"Wah, kau lembut sekali mengobatinya, coba mengobati aku. Walau aku bertriak kau juga tak perduli." Keluh Shuichi menyadari adanya perbedaan perlakuan antara dirinyadan Shiji.

"Seorang pria harus memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut" Ujar Goro dengan santai.

"Coba Shiji-kun sedang tak pingsan kau bisa dihajar kau kelelawar itu dengar kau dihajar sampai mati" Shuichi beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat pada kursi yang tengah digunakan untuk membaringkan Shinji."Berikan itu padaku Goro-chan"Shuichi mengambil alih tugas mengobati Shinji, Goro pun tak banyak bicara dan menurut saja.

"sensai…"Belum selesai ucapan Goro dipotong oleh Shuichi.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan Goro-chan .Aku tau kau mau berkata aku tak papa, kalaupun kupaksa apa kau kira naga merah ini mau bersama denganku"Tanyanya pada Goro.

"Kupikir tidak sensai" Jawab Goro penuh penyesalan.

"Iya, dia tak'kan mau bersama sudah punya seseorang yang dia sayangi walau dia tak sadar akan hal itu"

"Si kelelawar ,Ren akiyama"

"Kau benar Goro-chan."  
"Tapi sensai tak perlu melampiaskannya pada Raiko-san. Kasihan dia kalau sensai cuma main-main saja.'

"Tenang saja Goro-chan. Aku tak main-main dengannya , aku merasa tertarik padanya semoga saja rasa tertarik ini bisa berubah jadi cinta"

"iya , semoga sensai"

Tak lama kemudian perlahan kedua permata yang sejak tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. Melihat hal itu Shuichi dan Goro mendekat bermaksud menanyakan keadaannya , tak disangka Shinji malah bertriak dengan kencang .

O0o

"wuaaaaaaaaa" Triak Shiji saat melihat dua penampakan berada tepat didepan matanya.

" oi, kau itu kenap sih ,saat tidur kau tenang bagai mayat sekarang kau bahkan mengalahkan kicauan burung " Keluh Shuichi.

"Shuichi-san , aku ada dimana?"Tanya Shinji, perlahan di a mengelus dadanya bersyukur ternyata dua penampakan tadi cuma efek dari mimpinya.

"Kau kemapa" Tanya Shuichi saat tiba-tiba Shinji terdiam.

" Tidak ada apa-apa" Jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenap kau menyerang Goro-cahn ,Shinji-kun " Tanya Shuichi.

"O, iya . GORO-SAN , dia penguntit"Shinji bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Goro.

" Penguntit? "

"Iya, dia seseorang penguntit, penguntit." Ucap Shinji dengan tegas.

"Kenap akau bisa berkata kalau Goro-chan itu penguntit , Shinji-kun?" Tanya Shuichi penaswaran.

"Dia ini menguntit Raiko-san"

Mendengar penjelasan Shinji ,Shichi dan Goro merasa geli. Karen tak tahan tawa merekapun pecah.

Itu membuat Shinji marah.

"Kenapa tertawa, ada yang lucu apa?"Tanya Shinji emosi.

" Goro-cahn tak menguntit Raiko-san .Aku yang menyuruh Goro-chan mengantarkan bunga pada Raiko-san. Sepertinya kau salah paham." Terang Shuichi.

"kalau bukan Goro-san yang menguntit Raiko-san lalu siapa?"

"Memangnya Raiko-san benar-benar diuntit oleh seseorang?" Tanya Shuichi mulai cemas.

" Kalau bukan Goro-san yang menguntiy Raiko –san lalu siapa? Raiko-san dalm bahaya." Tanbpa permisi Shiji langsung berlari menuju rumah Raiko tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Shuichi.

"Goro-cahn , hubungi si kelelawar itu, sepertinya ini situasi yang rumit." Setelahnya Shuichi berlalu mengejar Shinji yanh pergi lebih dulu

"wakatta sensai"

-o0o0o-

"RAIKO-SAN,RAIKO-SAN" Shinji dengan tak sabar menggedor pintu rumah Raiko. Namun percuma tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"OI, menemukan ini" Shuichi memperlihatkan sebuah tas yang sangat dikenal oleh Shinji dengan baik.

" Ini tas -san dalam dbahaya." Ujar shinji.

"Lebih baik kita segera hubungi polisi."Usul Shuichi.

"Iya benar juga" Merekapun segera berlalu . berjalan dengan buru-buru hingga Shinji menabrak seseorang. "Gomen, gomen ne" Ucap Shinji tanpa melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

"akiyama" sapa Shuichi pada orang ditabrak oleh Shinji.

"Ren?" shinji tak mengerti kenapa Ren bisa ada disini.

"Hn" itu bukan jawaban atau kalimat lalu itu apa, hanya Ren yang tau.

O0o0o0o0

" Ulah apa lagi yang kau buat " UJar Ren penuh penekanan.  
"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kau menuduhku begitu.?" Shinji merengut mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan itu.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa. Sekertarisnya—menunjuk Shuichi—menelponku dan bilang kau ada dalam masalah. Makanya ku Tanya kau buat ulah apalagi" Ujar Ren lebih sakartis.

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apapun, Kami Cuma sedang mencari Raiko-san dia menghilang."ujra Shinji tak mau kalah.

Dari kejauhan Shuichi memandang pertengkaran kecil itu dengan hati sakit. Dia tau itulah cara yang digunakan Ren untuk menggoda Shinji. Sementara Shinji sedikit pun tak sadar kalau dia tengah digoda. Lebih baik pertengkaran itu segera dihentikan dengan begitu hatinya juga akan terasa lebih baik.

"Oi,hentikan. Akiyama kalau kau khawatir tentang Shinji lebih baik katakana saj terus terang."Ucap Shuichi dengan sengaja.

"OMAE" Ren mengerang marah dia tak ingin Shinji tau perasaannya padanya, tterutam saat masih terjadi perang antar rider begini.

"Kenapa juga dia harus khawatir. Dia cum meledekku saja."

"Sudah tau nanya juga" Disaat seperti ini entah kenap Ren bersyukur Shinji itu agak lola.

"Sudahlah shinji kira-kira siapa yang menguntit Raiko-san."Tanya Shuichi langsung dari pada meladeni pertengkaran tak bermutu ini.

"Penguntit, kemari Raiki –san ikut dalam acara perjodohan , dan dia menolak seorang pria" jaelas Shinji.

" jadi, maksudmu dia yang menculik Raiko-san."Tanya Ren.

"Bisa jadi."

"Acara perjodoahan." SEjenak Shuichi berfikir dan diapun menemukan ide yang lumayan gila" Shinji-kun apa kau menyesal raiko san menghilang?" Tanya Shuichi dengan nada main-main.

"Tentu saja aku'kan sudah janji akan melindungi Raiko-san" ucap Shinji yakin.

" Akuk punya ide untuk menolongnya apa kau mau membantu?"

"Iya tentu saja" ucap shinji dengnan yakin .

"Baiklah"ucap Shuichi dengan seringai nakal

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIA milikku**_

_**chapter:2**_

_Kamen Rider Ryuuki © Toei Company and Ishimori Production_

Perjodohan koyol by RAYANA

Alternate Reality,all karakter OOC, Contain Boy x Boy scene . penuh humor garing n gaje. Typo harap maklum.

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan segala jenis perabotan yang bias dibilang tidak murah alias malah. Seseorang tengah berdiri dengan pernah sekalipun didalam hidupnya dia mengenakan pakian macam ini. Ditambah dengan dandannan yang membuatnya tak yakin benarkan pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin yang dipoles dengan lipstick warna pink,bulu mata yang sekarang terlihat waw ,entah apa nama alat make up kecantikan yang tengah dia gunakan. Dia tak mau tahu dan tak ingin jelas dandanannya ini terlihat _**MENGERIKAN.**_ Dia laki-laki tulen.

Belum selesai di meratapi nasibnya ada seseorang yang tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamar dan sebaris kalimat membuat telinganya perih" Kau terlihat BODOH , Kido." Ingin rasanya saat itu juga shinji lompat dari manara tertinggi dan mati saat itu juga tapi tak mungkin dia lakukan ,hal itu tak mungkin.

"Ini juga bukan mauku !" Jelas Shinji tak ingin diolok saat ini."Apa liat-liat naksir ya? " ucap shinji sinis saat Akiyama Ren melihatnya dari ujung atas sampai bawah.

"Cuma mu bilang ku mirip banci kaleng perempatan jalan!" Usai mengucapkan itu Ren kabur karena Shinji telah melemparkan Vas bunga kearahnya.

. "m.. ini sungguh menyebalkan" Shinji tak pernah mengira kalau rencana yang shuichi katakan adalah rencana macam ini .Lagi-lagi belum selesai meratapi nasibnya pintu terbuka dengan segera shinji menyambar apapun yang dia bias ingin rasanya menimpuk kepala Ren. Sepertinya kepala ren akan sangat benjol atau masuk rumah sakit karena entah bagaimana bukan vas yang dia sambar melainkan barbel.

"wouuuu" pekikan itu menyadarkan Shinji itu bukan suara Ren tapi…! Takut-takut Shinji melihat orang yang hamper terkena barbell yang dia lempar kenapa hamper karna jelas tak ada bunyi benda yang terkena seseorang atau seseorang yang jatuh.

"Shinjui-chan?aku Tanya dengan serius ya? Apa kau berencana untuk membunuhku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sering disapa Shuichi-san olehnya.

"Shuichi-san, aku tak bermaksud."Ucap Shinji gugup."Aku kira Ren yang mau mengejekku lagi."ucap Shinji jujur. Shuichi menyerngitkan alis mengejek bukanny Ren tadi terlihat senang sekali, dasar Akiyama munafik.

"Sudahlah kita akan berangkat keacara perjodohan itu, gunakan bahasa cewek yamg halus Shinji-chan." Ucap kitaoka sambil terkikik geli."Shuichi-san harus kh kita benar-benar pergi, ku malu."Shuichi jelas melihat rona merah diwajah Shinji,tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya buatnya ini semacaam hiburan tersendiri, jarang-jarangkan melihat Shinji dalam balutan kimono.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji buat melindungi Raiko-san Shinji-chan."bujuk kitaoka menyakinkan.

"Iya, kan…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Shuichi tegas

"Baiklah"

Shuichi harus menahn tawanya saat Shinji mengikutinya dengan patuh. "Manisnya" ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul diruang tamu dikediman Shuichi. SEmua yang berada diruangan harus menahan geli saat Shinji bergerak gelisah-salah tingkah-.

Dengan perlahan Shuichi membisikkn sesuatu pada Ren yang berad disampingnya.

"Kau suka penampilannya kali ini Ren?" bisik shuichi.

"HN" Shuichi menikan alis begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ren. Walau tak bias diartikan tapi Shuichchi tahu Ren menyukai ini.

"Ayo kita berngkat!."ucap Shuichi member komando dan diikuti oleh yang lainya Rend an Goro yang menjaga rumah sendiri.

-0000000000000000000000-

"Jadi… nona apa yang menjadi kesukanmu.?" Tanya seorang pria yang diketahui oleh Shinji sebagai target untuk diintainya.

"Tak banyak, hanya hal yang tak penting mungkin"UCap Shinji mengikuti kata-kata yang diucapkan Shuichi melalui Shuichi tahu Shinji tak bregitu pandai berbohong.

"Mungkin seperti aku, aku juga mungkin tak penting bagi nona"

Dhinji hampir saja keceplosan sat Shuichi mengatakn lebay dari ujung sana.

"Ja..jangan begitu, anda terlalu merendah"Ucap Shinji dengn kaku. Dalam hati dia sempat membatin di akan membalas dendam pada Shuichi saat urusan ini selesai.

"Begitu kah?nona terlalu "orang itu tertawa dengan nyaring membut Shinji jadi merinding dibuatnya." Mari nona jangan diam saja ayo cicipi makanannya" ujar pria itu sembari menuangkan sake digelasnya.

"Iya, tapi sebelum itu aku mu ketoilet dulu aku permisi" ujr Shinji dengan hormat dan perlahn meninggalkan sang pria yang sedang tersenyum senag. Tak lupa mengacuhkan suara Shuichi yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Perduli setan batin Shiji kesal.

Memasuki toilet Shinji dibuat heran degan beberpa cowok melihatnya sambil melotot. Apa ada yng aneh pikr Shinji. Dan mereka buru-buru keluar sambiol berkata apa kit salah ruangan ya? Dan saat itu Shinji baru sadar dia tengah pakai baju wanita.

"dasar bodoh " ucapnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Shinji menuju westafel didekatnya ingin cuci muka tapi risannya akan hilanhg, bisa-disa identitasnya terbongkar hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sking deriusnya dia melamun hingga dia tak sadar ada monster yang mendektiny dan segera menyeretnya kedalm cermin.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -

Shuchi menghela nafs Shinji merusak kesenangannya dengn pergi ketoilet. Rasany kurng puas mengerjainya.

" kau terliht senang "Ujr Ren sinis.

"Tak apa kan . jarang kan melihatny jengkel"

Belum sempat Ren berujar lebih telingany tiba-tiba berdenging menandakan ada moster disekitar situ. Dia menengok kearah Shuichi dan dengan segera merekia berlari menuju termpat moster itu berada. Baru setengah jlan tiba-tiba mereka mendengr triakan Shinji dri earphone yang mereka pakai.

"Shinji!" trikan panic ini bukan berasa dari bibir Shuichi melainkan Ren. Shichi hampir dibuat melongo saat Ren mempercepat larinya. Shuichi hanya mengekor dibelakang Ren. Bahkan tak ikut berubah bersama Ren, kali ini dia Cuma mau jadi penonton saja. Shuichipun langsung terperangah sat melihat Ren menghajar moster yang menculik Shinji dengan membabi buta. Dalam hati dia bersyukur tak ikut mengejar moster itu kalo tidak pasti dia juga kena DUM keras membuat Shuichi kembali focus dan melihat moster tadi hancur karena ledakan yang tadi terjadi. Tak lama ren keluar dari cermin bersama Shinji yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dalam gedongannya.

" Dasar sadis kata Shuichi aat Ren keluar dari dunia cermin.

"tererah apa katamu , aku tak perduli. Yang jells tak ada yang boleh menyentuhya, siapapun dan apapun itu akan dapat balasan dariku" ucap Ren dengan pandangan sengit mpada Shuichi.

"Ya,aya aku tahu arti pandanganmu itu. Aku tak kan menyentuh apapun itu yang jadi milikmu" Ujar Shuichi sembari mengangkat tangn tanda bahwa ia menyerah. Ren menyambutnya denagn senyum tipis nan sinis dibibirnya.

" baguslah kalau kau maengerti kalau dia MILIKKU" Ren pun berllu sesudahy member penekanan pada kata-katanya. Shuichi hanya bias tersenyum geli saat membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT


End file.
